This invention relates to a cover for spectacle-frame lugs. More particularly, it relates to such a cover for the type of spectacle frame such as "wire rims" wherein the lenses are fixed within the rim by means of lugs that are attached to or part of the rim and selectively held together by means of a fastener.
Since the spectacle lenses are held in place by the above-described clamping action of the lugs, it is important to provide a means for ensuring that the lugs do not become inadvertently separated. When the lugs are screwed together, for example, it is customary to provide an additional set screw or the like to provide insurance against the lug-closing screw coming loose so as to result in the lenses falling from their rims. In this respect, it is an object of this invention to provide a supplemental clamping means on said lugs in order to prevent their becoming inadvertently separated.
Another means for supplementally fastening screws in such lugs is to "stake" them or punch them axially so that the screw threads become tight within the lugs. In such cases, however, the lugs often become misaligned so as to have sharp and unattractive exposed edges. It is, therefore, another object of this invention to provide a cover for such edges so that the spectacles have a more pleasing appearance and the edges are not as likely to become caught on things.
The lug portions of the above-described spectacles have a tendency to become dirty from sweat, water, skin oils, and gaseous pollutants in the air. Hence, particularly where such lugs are fastened together by screws, it is often difficult to separate the lugs for removal and replacement of the lenses. Consequently, it is another object of this invention to provide a lug cover to prevent the lugs and lug screws from becoming dirty while, at the same time, preventing them from coming apart.
One of the advantages of the invention is that the supplemental lug cover can be easily placed over the lugs without the use of special or additional tools.
Often, "wire-rim" type spectacles have curved elements for joining the frames at the lug joints to a temple piece. This, therefore, creates a composite joint having an unpleasant appearance; whereupon, it is another object of the invention to provide a cover that mates with the curved piece and the rim so that the composite joint is substantially enclosed and thereby presents a more pleasing appearance.